Antara Dosa dan Dusta
by No. Looking
Summary: For SCD-2/mafia!AU/"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!", kotak mungil itu pun terbuka. "Kau yang seharusnya menikah denganku, penulis mesum!"/"Aku membencimu, Ciel Phantomhive... namun aku juga mencintaimu,"/Pistol telah dikokang. Tembakan telah diluncurkan. Darah pun mekar mewarnai topeng badut.../chara-death


**ANTARA DOSA DAN DUSTA**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Suspense and Angst**

**Warning : GJ, OOC, miss-typo, Mafia!AU, typo, gay, chara-death, pendeek, dsb dst dll**

**Disclaimer : Toboso Yana**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

_**Untuk SebaCiel Day 2012—TIME**_

_-H. O. P. E. Y. O. U. E. N. J. O. Y.-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jemarinya menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan lihai tanpa kecanggungan sedikit pun; menandakan keahlian memainkan alat musik mewah yang telah lama terasah. Lagu-lagu klasik berulang kali terdengar dari _Grand Piano _hitam yang memakan cukup sudut ruangan bercat putih yang sangat kontras dengan alat musik berharga selangit dan sang pemain yang menggunakan kemeja abu-abu dengan setelan jas hitam.

Mulai dari musik Mozart. Berlanjut ke musik Beethoven, Chopin, hingga berhenti dan kembali lagi ke Mozart.

_Allegro. Adagio. Affettuoso. Mezzo Piano. Mezzo Forte._

Alunan musik penuh perasaan yang dimainkan oleh pemuda tanggung berambut gelap tersebut mengiris hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya—termasuk dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya.

Dari musik era abad pertengahan, _baroque_, romantika, hingga musik modern dimana kebanyakan musik yang ia mainkan sesungguhnya merupakan lagu-lagu pop dan _Hardcore_.

Sungguh melodi yang berbeda-beda.

Nuansa yang diberikan oleh sang penjaga waktu sungguh menakjubkan, mampu mengubah apa pun yang ia lalui.

Dari pelan ke cepat. Lemah ke kuat. Kaya ke miskin. Muda ke tua. Senang ke sedih.

Aah, senang ke sedih.

Lalu kau tahu sendiri lanjutannya—sendiri ke bersama.

Hingga akhirnya kembali menjadi bersama ke sendiri.

Ya.

Sungguh.

Menyebalkan.

Dulu pangkatmu cukup tinggi dalam jajaran kepolisian Inggris. Nama besar dapat kau rengkuh dengan otak abu-abu penuh perhitungan dan logika milikmu. Para wanita—dan juga pria, ehem—dapat kau miliki dalam jangka waktu yang berbeda. Gajimu mengalir deras, memasuki dompetmu yang bahkan semakin rusak karena bobot koin emas dan kertas-kertas hijau yang memberatkan benda malang itu.

Kehormatan sudah pasti. Tunangan cantik? Lewaat, kau punya banyak pacar gelap yang jauh lebih seksi dari gadis manja sepupumu itu. Orang tua yang bangga? Hmph. Sudah dari dulu.

Tapi cinta?

...coret itu, kau tak punya. Kau hanya pemuda manis bernama Ciel dengan marga Phantomhive yang kala itu masih berusia awal 20-an namun memiliki nafsu sebesar singa.

Aah, bukan tak punya, tapi sudah hilang!

Ya, hilang oleh dirimu sendiri, si cuek ketus keras kepala yang selalu bertingkah angkuh padahal sebenarnya lemah bila tak ada senjata. Pemuda cengeng yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik kemeja marun favoritnya.

Si tampan yang memabuk kepayangkan dirimu sang pendosa...

Piano itu hampir rusak tutsnya, merasakan gebrakan kasar dari tangan-tangan mungilmu untuk kesekian kalinya.

_**DRAAAANGG!**_

_._

_-I tell you how sweet you are-_

_._

Sebastian von Schumann.

Nama khas Jerman yang selalu menghiasi hari-harimu hingga 3 tahun yang lalu.

Nama dari seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam legam dengan mata berwarna jati, lengkap dengan senyuman manis yang selalu ia tunjukkan hanya padamu.

Kau bersyukur merupakan jebolan fakultas psikologi—meski jurusan yang kau pilih sewaktu kuliah merupakan psikologi kriminal, setidaknya kau bisa membuka praktek psikiater kalau mau—sehingga kau mengetahui apakah tindakannya hanyalah pura-pura atau memang tindakan tulus dari hati.

Gaya rambutnya sering ia ubah, meski menggunakan gaya aslinya—belah tengah—saja ia sudah sangat tampan. Sikap khas _gentleman_ memang membuatmu berulang kali tersanjung, namun tak pernah sekali pun kau mengetahui latar belakangnya.

Cinta yang membutakanmu saat itu memang racun terbesar dalam kehidupanmu.

"_**Siapa namamu?"**_

"_**Sebastian Von Schumann,"**_

"_**Apa maumu berdiri di depan rumahku di pagi buta begini?"**_

"_**Aku hanya ingin bertanya... dimana aku bisa menemukan apartemen Clazione?"**_

"_**...tepat di depan matamu,"**_

Ya, dulu kalian bertemu dalam keadaan berantakan dengan dirimu yang hanya mengenakan piyama berupa kemeja kepanjangan berbalut jaket, sedangkan dia dalam keadaan bingung dengan peta sederhana yang sudah jelas merupakan peta negara Jerman di pagi buta hanya untuk mencari apartemen yang merupakan tempatmu tinggal.

"_**Tak kusangka kau merupakan tetanggaku, Von Schumann,"**_

"_**Ya, aku juga tak menyangka... emm, Phantomhive?"**_

"_**Panggil aku Ciel saja, Sebastian,"**_

Hari-hari yang awalnya kau isi dengan beragam kasus narkotika—tak jarang pula kau mendapat kasus yang melibatkan divisi pembunuhan dan divisi lainnya—mulai terusik.

Si belah tengah itu selalu saja menyapamu yang menyukai ketenangan dan ketegangan.

"_**Ciel, kulihat kau selalu pergi pagi pulang malam, sering lembur dan sering tidak pulang, memang pekerjaanmu apa sih?"**_

"_**Aku bekerja sebagai polisi divisi Narkotika. Kau sendiri? Pengangguran?"**_

"_**Sembarangan... aku juga bekerja tahu,"**_

"_**Kerja apa?"**_

"_**Aku penulis, dengan nama pena John Black. Beli bukuku, ya!"**_

Penulis yang kau anggap menyebalkan itu makin dekat denganmu, meski matahari dan bulan kerap memisahkan kalian. Semua sempurna, sangat sempurna dan kau mulai jatuh cinta pada pemuda berdarah Jerman-Inggris tersebut.

Aah, repotnya menjadi biseks.

"_**Kau tahu, Ciel? Selama ini aku bekerja sebagai penulis bukan hanya sekedar untuk memuaskan hobi, tapi juga melakukan pencarian..."**_

"_**Pencarian apa, penulis mesum?"**_

"_**Menurutmu apa, 'tuan muda'?"**_

"_**Tch, mana kupeduli? Memang urusanku?!"**_

"_**Oh, tentu kau harus peduli, tuan Phantomhive yang angkuh!"**_

"_**Ap—"**_

"_**Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu,"**_

_Straight to the point_. Kau suka sekali dengan sikap macam itu. Tidak bertele-tele dan menghemat waktu. Namun ketika di akhir kau akan benar-benar merasa bodoh selalu mementingkan egomu.

Karena seharusnya kau menyempatkan diri bermanja-manja pada yayangmu sebelum semuanya menjadi makin rumit.

"_**Vietare Arma?"**_

"_**Benar. Kau sudah mendapat laporannya, 'kan, Phantomhive?"**_

"_**Ya, laporan lengkap dengan data-data mendetail tentang organisasi mafia yang melakukan aksi pertamanya di Sisilia, Italia itu. Dari laporan yang kuterima, bulan ini sudah ada dua kasus berkaitan dengan mereka..."**_

"_**Bagus. Organisasi itu merepotkan, mereka berulang kali melakukan transaksi narkoba dan perdagangan senjata secara ilegal, namun dari beberapa sumber mereka merupakan organisasi yang menyediakan pembunuh bayaran berkualitas tinggi. Memang mereka tidak pernah menggelar pasar budak, tapi mereka selalu menjual organ tubuh korbannya ke pasar gelap dan bertindak halus serta kasat mata. Kasus kali ini mengenai baku tembak antara pihak kepolisian dengan salah satu petinggi organisasi itu, yang mengakibatkan terbakarnya TKP, meninggalnya beberapa anggota kita dan lenyapnya aset mereka yang telah disita kepolisian."**_

"_**...lalu?"**_

"_**Selama ini kau memang sibuk akan kasus yang terjadi di daerah perbatasan, tapi kali ini aku mohon kau limpahkan kasusmu itu kepada agen Trancy dan konsentrasilah penuh terhadap organisasi ini menggantikan Faustus. Mereka tikus yang lihai bersembunyi."**_

"_**Tapi, Inspektur—"**_

"_**Phantomhive, jika kau memang cinta tanah air kita, maka sudah sepantasnya kau menerima kasus ini. Lagipula, Claude Faustus yang seharusnya memimpin kasus ini telah mati ditembak Saccrattia..."**_

"_**...baik, Inspesktur Dietrich. Tapi bolehkah saya tahu siapa Saccrattia itu?"**_

"_**Ia pembunuh andalan organisasi. Anggota Vietare sepertinya menyukai badut sampai-sampai selalu menggunakan topeng badut seperti penghibur sirkus neraka."**_

Badut.

Topeng badut.

Kedua hal itu makin akrab denganmu setiap pekerjaanmu sebagai polisi dimulai. Tidak, ada lagi yang membuatmu selalu akrab dengan keduanya. Yaitu...

"_**Kenapa kau selalu memasukkan unsur badut dalam tiap novelmu, Sebastian? Apa kau berniat banting setir menjadi seorang badut?"**_

_**Pemuda di depanmu hanya tertawa dan tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin, Ciel... aku hanya suka saja dengan maksud diciptakannya karakter 'badut'."**_

"_**Apa itu?"**_

"_**Badut ada untuk menghibur semua orang, Ciel. Ia melakukan tindakan bodoh hanya untuk memekarkan senyum di setiap wajah orang. Padahal, tak jarang badut itu sendiri membutuhkan penghibur, dan belum tentu ia tidak membunyikan maksud tertentu,"**_

"_**Maksud tertentu?"**_

"_**Seperti menghibur seseorang sebelum mengirimnya ke Neraka..."**_

Ya. Hari itu ia sudah memberi sinyal. Mestinya kau sudah sadar sejak mengenal Sebastian. Sebastian yang selalu misterius, kekasihmu tersayang, si mesum yang kau cintai, pedofil tampan yang senang mengganggu waktu bermain piano dan biolamu.

Seharusnya kau lebih melatih otak abu-abumu ketimbang bercumbu dengannya.

"_**Ciel, kau mau menikah denganku?"**_

_**Dirimu duduk terpaku setelah menelan makananmu dengan susah payah. Di dalam apartemenmu, ia berlutut dengan sopan. Cincin bertahtakan batu safir yang indah hanya untukmu. Bukannya senang, kau malah marah dan menamparnya.**_

"_**DASAR BODOH! KENAPA KAU SELALU MENDAHULUIKU, HAH?!"**_

"_**Ci—"**_

"_**DIAM! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENGATAKAN ITU!**_

"—_**eh?"**_

_**Sebuah kotak berwarna biru terbuka dalam genggamanmu, lalu kau berujar lantang :**_

"_**Kau yang seharusnya menikah denganku, penulis mesum!"**_

Sejak saat itu kehidupanmu berubah, lebih berwarna, lebih menyenangkan, lebih hangat, lebih membahagiakan.

Lebih bermakna dengan adanya ia disisimu.

Malam-malam selalu terlewati layaknya malam pertama, makanan lezat dan bergizi mengisi perutmu tiap lapar, dan senyumannya selalu ada hanya untukmu.

Untukmu.

"_**Aku pulang, Sebastian!"**_

_**SIIIINGG**_

"_**Sebastian...?"**_

_**Suamimu tak ada, kekasih hatimu tidak dapat kau temukan.**_

"_**SEBASTIAN ADA DIMANA KAU?!"**_

_**Pakaiannya raib, semua jejaknya hilang, cincin pernikahan kalian pun tak ada. Cincin rubi milikmu yang kau tinggalkan karena takut dicuri ternyata ikut hilang.**_

"_**SEBASTIAN!"**_

_**Kamar, ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi, toilet, sampai ke gudang pun kau tak kunjung menemukannya.**_

"_**...Sebastian..."**_

_**Kau menghabiskan malam ke-635 pernikahanmu dengan menangis.**_

Kau masih ingat, bagaimana hancurnya perasaanmu kala itu. betapa kalut dan sedihnya dirimu malam itu. Betapa sirna sudah rasa legamu ketika mendengar sebuah laporan—

"_**Anggota Vietare Arma menyerang kepolisian! Salah satu anggotanya berhasil diketahui identitasnya dalam baku tembak! Warga Britania berdarah Jerman-Inggris, suami dari agen Phantomhive-Von Schumann, Sebastian Von Schumann dengan nama asli Sebastian Michaelis!"**_

—bahwa suamimu ternyata anggota organisasi mafia yang telah lama kau cari.

_._

_-I tell you how gorgeous you are-_

_._

Air mata terkumpul di sudut kelopak manik berwarna biru gelap laiknya embun di kelopak bunga. Tak kunjung menetes; tapi enggan untuk dihilangkan seraya piano hitam makin kehilangan suaranya.

Kenangan hari terberat dalam hidupmu berputar, layaknya film horor paling dramatis sepanjang tahun dengan adegan-adegan laga pemacu adrenalin terkontroversial.

_**.**_

_**Topeng itu berwarna putih tulang semburat kegelapan malam, bercak darah terlihat menghiasi topeng keramik yang dapat dijamin berat miliknya. Topi fedora yang dikenakan sang pria jangkung menutupi bentuk rambut aslinya dengan sempurna, lain dengan kemeja marun dengan setelan jas hitam yang memiliki lubang menganga di bagian rusuk kanannya.**_

_**Pun dengan dirimu yang mengenakan seragam kepolisian berwarna biru muda.**_

"_**Saccrattia," desismu tajam.**_

_**Incaranmu itu, Saccrattia, masih dengan angkuhnya berdiri tegap tanpa mengacuhkan tetesan darah yang menuruni kulit pucat membasahi kemeja mahal. Dengan wajah datar, kau menatap anggota paling berbahaya dalam organisasi Vietare Arma dengan tajam meski harus menahan sakit dalam misi penyerangan dan penangkapan secara besar-besaran di sebuah **_**Mansion **_**mewah nan megah di puncak bukit di Edinburgh, Skotlandia.**_

"_**Phantomhive, eh?" ucapnya memutus tali hening. "Rupanya mereka tak memiliki polisi lain yang sanggup melumpuhkanku, ya? Memalukan, membunuh bocah sepertimu hanya akan membuatku dimarahi Don Classicciano."**_

_**Tawa remehmu terdengar singkat meski harus menulikan diri dari bunyi teriakan dan tembakan di luar gudang tempatmu berada. "Hah, kau meremehkanku, Saccrattia? Bisa-bisanya kau merengek pada pimpinanmu di saat seperti ini!"**_

_**Sebastian hanya melemparkan topinya jauh-jauh, hingga tergeletak di atas tumpukan obeng dan paku. "Hmph, lebih menguntungkan kalau aku bisa melubangi kepala Dietrich, daripada bocah kemarin sore yang dapat ditipu sepertimu."**_

_**Gurat-gurat kemarahan, kebencian, kekecewaan, rindu, kasih sayang dan cinta beraduk menjadi sebuah perasaan tak jelas yang membuatmu tak nyaman, siap mendorongmu mencabut pistol buatan Amerika kesayanganmu.**_

"_**Aku membencimu, Phantomhive..."**_

_**Pistol Italia tersebut telah dikokang,**_

"_**...dan aku mencintaimu, Ciel."**_

_**DOR!**_

_**Tembakan demi tembakan memenuhi sebuah gudang di sudut kota London dengan cepat dan jeda singkat serta tekanan yang sanggup melubangi anggota tubuh. Bersyukurlah magasin*-mu masih terisi penuh, cukup untuk pertarungan yang sepertinya memakan waktu lama ini.**_

_**Kau harus bisa menjatuhkan topeng jelek itu, demi harga diri dan curahan cintamu kepada suami yang membuangmu, karena pertarungan baru saja dimulai.**_

_**.**_

Air mata yang menggenang akhirnya jatuh menetesi tuts piano berwarna putih, yang masih kau tekan hingga memperdengarkan suara mengerikan.

Ia sudah mati, sudahmatisudahmatisudahmatis udahmati.

Mati ditanganmu. Mati karena tembakan tepat di bawah rahang yang melesakkan timah panas di tengah-tengah otak.

_**.**_

_**Tanganmu dengan lincah berulang kali menekan pelatuk. Kokangan pistol pun sahut-menyahut, menghilangkan **_**safety**_** untuk memperkerjakan senjata api demi kesuksesan masing-masing pihak.**_

_**Peluru berkaliber 9,2 mili milikmu akhirnya tinggal dua.**_

_**Sama dengannya yang kini hanya memiliki dua peluru eksekusi.**_

"_**Sudah saatnya kau mati, Phantomhive,"**_

"_**Ini bukan panggung kematianku, Saccrattia!"**_

_**Loncatan, adu tembak dan derap lari tak beraturan. **_**Split**_**, lemparan, dan teriakan dendam sering dilancarkan.**_

_**Semua saling terlontar hingga hanya ada dirimu dan dirinya, dalam pose paling menegangkan untuk para aktor gila.**_

_**Tubuhmu yang tertindih olehnya, dalam keadaan mulut pistol di antara kedua bola birumu sedangkan senjatamu siap meluncurkan timah di bawah rahang pemuda yang telah rusak topengnya. Masing-masing dari sebelah tangan kalian saling menyatu, menggenggam erat satu sama lain menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa rindu.**_

"_**Kau akan mati,"**_

"_**Kau yang akan mati,"**_

_**Matanya, rambutnya, senyumnya, wajahnya...**_

_**Itu dirinya.**_

_**Dengan senyum manis yang selalu menyapamu usai bekerja, mata rubi yang memancaran sinar cinta, rambut **_**jet-black**_** yang jatuh menuruni rahangnya dengan sempurna.**_

_**Kekasihmu tercinta, pasanganmu tersayang, Sebastian suamimu yang berharga.**_

_**Tawa ironis terdengar pelan dari bibir merahmu.**_

"_**Haha... rupanya selama ini namaku bukan Phantomhive-Von Schumann, tapi Phantomhive-Michaelis... dan aku menikahi pria yang selama ini tidak kuketahui warna mata aslinya sebelum saling berusaha membunuh begini..."**_

_**Matanya mengerjap kaget, memperlihatkan binar indah yang telah lama tak kau lihat. Mulutnya mulai melontarkan tawa kecil, membalas pelan, "Karena aku dan dirimu berbeda, sayang. Aku ada untuk mafia dan kau ada untuk kepolisian. Dunia kita berbeda, dan aku sudah lama mengganti nama keluarga dan penampilanku untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa seharusnya aku telah lama mati."**_

_**Senyum itu, senyum terindah yang pernah kau lihat memudar. "Kenapa...?"**_

_**Wajahnya menjadi keruh, senyum pahit kembali tersedia, "Karena keluarga Michaelis dibunuh oleh pihak kepolisian yang kala itu berkonspirasi dengan pejabat tinggi negara ketika ayahku yang pengacara berniat membeberkan dosa-dosa aparat babi itu..."**_

_**Kau tak suka. Kau tak suka wajah itu. Seharusnya wajah di depanmu ini menampakkan cengiran mesum seperti biasanya!**_

"_**Jadi, kau berhasil lolos dan direkrut oleh organisasi busuk itu?"**_

_**Tawa renyah namun penuh amarah terdengar. Kilatan matanya memancarkan nafsu membunuh. "Aku bukan lolos, tapi diselamatkan oleh Don Classicciano. Efalianno, wakil pimpinanku bahkan mengurusi kebutuhanku sejak keluargaku mati ketika aku masih berusia 7 tahun. Jadi jangan pernah kau sebut mereka busuk. Mereka keluargaku!"**_

_**Hening.**_

"_**...jadi selama ini kau pikir kita bukan keluarga...?"**_

_**.**_

Partitur-partitur bertuliskan not balok berhamburan di udara, jatuh setelah meniti ketinggian setara dengan tinggi tubuh ditambah lengan kananmu. Wajahmu memerah karena air mata, dan tubuhmu perlahan berbalik menuju sebuah pintu marmer bercat coklat.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan mantab, kau menyusuri lorong gelap yang berbaur dengan wara setelan jasmu, menuntunmu menuju sebuah ruangan tempat orang yang kau kasihi berada.

Ya, hanya milikmu.

_**.**_

_**Darah berceceran, tempurung kepalanya sukses berlubang dengan adanya lontaran peluru milikmu, dengan air mata keluar dari bola merah tanpa sinar.**_

_**Akhirnya kau membunuhnya.**_

_**Membunuh suami yang kau cintai, tanpa ada kalimat 'selamat tinggal' yang terucap.**_

_**Ia kau buat pergi seakan hanya melihat papan iklan di tepi jalan.**_

"_**Se-bastian...?"**_

_**Ia sudah pergi, dengan perut yang berlubang dan isi yang berjatuhan, menyusul percik darah yang merias lantai gudang penuh debu dengan warna merah gelap berbau anyir.**_

_**Sungguh sebuah kesalahan kau berdiri dengan keras kepala; membuat sosoknya yang makin kehabisan darah terpelanting ke belakang dan dirimu yang terpeleset menempelkan bibir pistol tepat di bawah rahangnya dan sialnya, peluru seseorang ditembakkan dari jarak jauh menyerempet kaki dan jarimu yang tanpa sengaja menembakkan peluru terakhir serta membuatmu mundur selangkah.**_

_**Peluru eksekusi ternyata ada ditanganmu.**_

"_**Sebastian...?"**_

_**Melihatmu dengan ekspresi tak percaya, mata membelalak dan tubuhnya yang kemudian remuk dijatuhi oleh sebuah katrol raksasa dengan kail tajam yang menusuk mata dan tubuh tak bernyawa setelah mati tertembak itu.**_

"_**SEBASTIAAANN!"**_

_**Inspektur Dietrich tetap bergeming dari lokasi berdirinya semula—menatap penuh benci mayat yang tertimbun benda-benda berat didepanmu. Ialah orang yang menembak pengait katrol hingga menjatuhi tubuh Sebastian, membuatmu tanpa sengaja membunuhnya.**_

_**Dietrich yang mulai beranjak pergi tanpa menyadari dirimu yang telah mengambil pistol almarhum suamimu dengan penuh amarah dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Inspektur jahanam itu.**_

_**DOORR!**_

_**.**_

Semua itu memang kecelakaan... tapi kau tak dapat memaafkan dirimu yang telah membuatnya mati.

Membuatmu sendiri. Membuatmu kesepian. Membuatmu sebatang kara setelah kedua orang tuamu meninggal bertahun-tahun silam.

Membuat dirinya kehilangan detak jantungnya, nadinya, nafasnya, senyumnya, cintanya.

Daun pintu mahogani terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan lapang dengan tempat tidur berkanopi yang indah nan elegan. Kursi dan meja Italia yang ada di sebelah ranjang menampakkan sekuntum mawar yang diberi pita merah di tangkainya.

Senyummu mengembang, dan perlahan mendekati ranjang mewah tersebut.

"Sebastian..."

Suaramu melembut, dan kemudian kau telah duduk di sisi ranjang dan meraih tangan seseorang yang tidur diatas sana.

Tidur, bagimu.

"Aku datang lagi..."

Mengelusnya dengan lembut, lalu mengecup panas tubuh dingin tak bernyawa Sebastian Michaelis yang kau pakaikan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam, lengkap dengan cincin pernikahan kalian di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Mengabaikan suara ponsel milikmu yang terus berbunyi—yang kemudian bernasib sama dengan alat komunikasi lain yang menjadi kepingan di sudut ruangan karena mengganggu waktumu.

Ajaibnya, kali ini alat itu tidak rusak namun malah tertekan tombol penjawabnya.

_**["Hihihi... Seffirante, ini Efilianno... ada misi baru untukmu dari Don Classicciano... bunuh semua anggota parlemen di Birmingham hari Kamis besok tepat ketika acara perayaan Tahun Baru dimulai, ya... aah, Seffirante, apa kau dengar saya...?"]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Note :**

**Don Classicciano—Klaus (**_**Italian **_**yang muncul di bab pertama komik Black Butler)**

**Efilianno—Undertaker**

**Saccrattia—Sebastian M.**

**Seffirante—Ciel P.**

***Magasin—tempat isian peluru**

**...no-flame-and-silent-readers-please...**


End file.
